Update
by Neko Kitty-Chan1
Summary: Ed comes back to central to give Roy his update, everything get mixed up over spilt juice and a little nap. (First FMA fanfic, maybe one shot, please R&R)
1. Chapter 1: Kawaii?

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any anime/game/show/ect. that may appear in this fic.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Down the halls of Central Cities Military Base, a teen-aged, blond hair boy walks briskly, reaching a wooden door on which he taps lightly.  
  
"Taisa!" A voice echoed, "I'm here for my report!"  
  
"Ahh... Ohayou Hagaren no!" The flame alchemist said with a smirk as the door crept open, "Please take a seat.." He instructed.  
  
Edward sat down, the same cough the same side as he always does.  
  
"You've been quite stationary lately... It's hard to keep up with what you're doing now.." The colonel remarked.  
  
"Haha... I've finally found a way to get you off my trail then, right Taisa?" The teen said with toothy-grin.  
  
"Hai..." Roy replied with a sigh, "So the updates are maybe a bit more meaning full now... Would you like something to drink?"  
  
The full metal alchemist nodded, "Orange juice is fine if you have it"  
  
And that is where it began...  
  
The 29 year old man handed the drink to Ed and sat back down in his desk with a flask of milk to poor into his coffee.  
  
"Eww... How can you drink that stuff?" Edward said with a disgusted face, causing Roy to look at him almost annoyed.  
  
"The milk or the coffee? I understand if you don't like the coffee but milk...?"  
  
"Both! It looks... Well milk is just something secreted from a cow therefore I have no need to drink it but... Coffee... is just weird."  
  
Roy sighed in confusion, "I will never understand kids..."  
  
And so... For thirty-one minutes that sat in silence drinking, until the colonel finished his cup and looked up to see what Ed was doing. He was awfully quite that whole time.  
  
"Edward?... Oi, Edward" Roy said standing up and walking over to the teen, "Wake up! My office isn't a daycare!"  
  
The blond teen grumbled and rolled over to his side, he looked so peaceful while sleeping the colonel couldn't help but play with his hair.  
  
"Kawaii chibi-san..." Mustang mumbled quietly.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER CUTE SHRIMPY ANTT!?!?!" Ed roared as he awoke by the colonel's remark.  
  
"Ah! Hagaren no! I-I!" Roy stuttered as he tumbled backwards over the table in the center of the room.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
The blonde's orange juice slipped and landed right on top the colonel's head causing him to laugh obnoxiously.  
  
"Hagaren no! This isn't funny!" Roy fumed.  
  
Edward didn't listen he just kept on laughing as the orange liquid dripped down older alchemist's face.  
  
"Ed..." Roy glared, "Please act more mature in situations like these."  
  
"Hahah! Mature? Please explain Taisa. How is playing with a younger male's hair and calling him kawaii mature?" Ed said with a toothy grin.  
  
Roy's face turned deep red, "Uh, it's uh... Something parents say!"  
  
"Really..?" Ed replied suspiciously, leaning closer to the colonel's face, "Then why are you blushing?"  
  
"I just have a tan" The taisa said with a cough.  
  
Ed smirked, "Suuurreee... Whatever you say Taisa... You don't need these papers do you?" He pointed down at the ones filling the table, covered in orange juice.  
  
"Uhh... iie..."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Why good!? Good trees have been wasted!"  
  
The blond shook his head and clapped his hands, then placed them gently on the papers to cause a large flash.  
  
"A towel?" Roy mumbled, confused.  
  
"Hai!" Ed picked it up and placed it gently above the colonel's head, "What do you think I was going to do?"  
  
Roy shrugged and went to reach for the towel on his head.  
  
"Ah-ah! Iie taisa! Touka koukan.. I made fun of you so now I have to help you dry off" Ed said drying off Roy's hair.  
  
The 29 year old stared at the 15 year old confused, "Hagaren no, that's really quite unnecessary"  
  
"Wow..." Ed exclaimed, "It got all the ways to the back of you're shirt too! This is crap... How can one cup do so much?"  
  
Ed leaned closer and Roy's face felt like it was burning. His face was in the teen's chest and feeling his hand slide down his back.  
  
"H-hagaren no... I demand you stop immediately" Mustang choked.  
  
Ed followed orders, feeling the hoarse warm breathing against his chest, but not moving from his position.  
  
"If you're trying to be funny, I'm not laughing... Now please remove yourself from holding me"   
  
The blond freaked and jumped back onto the couch, his face burned red, "I-I didn't mean to! I was just trying to help!"  
  
Roy stood up, "Helping? You? You are trying to be funny?" He sat down on the table after making sure it wasn't still wet, "Hagaren no... You're acting funny... What's going on?"  
  
"N-nothing!" Ed shouted, "Taisa! Ever since I feel asleep, you've been the one acting funny."  
  
"...Hai... I guess so..." Roy said thinking out loud.  
  
They both sat in silence, again.  
  
"Why... did you said... I was kawaii..?" Ed questioned, face towards the ground, "You... don't really think that do you?"  
  
Roy looked up, "Nani?..."  
  
The blonde's face was burning, "Do you think I'm cute..?"  
  
"...Ed..." Roy said reaching for the teen's face, "If I didn't would I do this?"  
  
And with the rub of his thumb on the teen's cheek, their lips met and the colonel pressed in further, getting his tongue into the 15 year old's mouth.  
  
Edward's eyes widened, a wave washed over him and...  
  
"Ed? Oi, Ed! Wake up! Don't tell me you passed out... sigh... I guess you're still only a kid... A kawaii kawaii kid..."  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Gomen for the sappy sappy-ness and the fact that it was incredibly short. Mez loosing my touch. First FMA fanfic... Please review and let me know you're thoughts ;  
  
Japanese - English Vocab:  
  
Hagaren no - Full Metal  
  
Kawaii - Cute  
  
Chibi-san - Shorty  
  
Taisa - Colonel  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Iie - No  
  
Oi - Hey  
  
Nani - What  
  
Touka Koukan - Equivalent Trade 


	2. Author's Note!

A quick author's note!   
  
Yes I realize that it is Hagane no not Hagaren ' Some body (i will not say who) confused me and caused me to make that major mistake in this fic  
  
Thank you everyone for liking this fic so much, should I do another chappy?  
  
--Neko 


	3. Chapter 2: Hidden Lock

AN: You guys rock and therefore convinced me to do another chapter. Lol! Thanks! BTW OoOoOoOoOo means scene change and 'this' symbolizes thought  
  
oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo  
  
The 15 year old blonde woke up, his face still felt as if was burning in a fire. A familiar coat lay on top of him as he opened his eyes to touch his forehead.  
  
"Ah, Edward-kun! You've woken up!" Roy said with a smirk, "Feeling better?"  
  
Ed caught his breath for a moment in his throat, "T-taisa... Did what how happen-?"  
  
Roy laughed, "You've been here all night, fainted I suppose"  
  
"F-fainted? How?" Ed stumbled.  
  
Roy stood up and walked over to Ed with a smirk, grabbing him by the chin, "Why how else? You're only a kid"  
  
The blonde's face reddened as he felt the 29 year old mouth neared his own.  
  
Edward choked as Roy placed his hand on Ed's shoulders, "T-tais-"  
  
He became cut of with the sudden brush of their lips.  
  
"Better or worse?" Roy said with a smirk.  
  
Ed blushed, his eyes stayed wide and his mouth partially open.  
  
"Ed?" Roy asked as he wave his hand in front of the boy, "You alright?"  
  
The teen sat speechless, his grip tightens on the coat that did not belong him and had been lying on his as a blanket.  
  
The 29 year old sighed and sat down beside Ed, "Gomen, if I embarrassed you I didn't mean to..."  
  
Edward froze when he felt Roy's arm rub him on his back, almost in the sensation of a massage.  
  
"Taisa..." Ed said slowly, "Naze? Why do you... you know..."  
  
Roy smirked, "I already told you!" He said rubbing the teen's hair, "You're cute, too cute... A little young for me but..."  
  
Ed pushed the colonel's hand off his head and gave him a quick glare, "I'm not cute and I'm not young!"  
  
"Really?" Roy said fingering his way through the teen's hair against his will, "So you're saying you're old enough for me then?"  
  
"Nani! No! Wait" Ed stuttered, confused.  
  
The colonel smirked and went to kiss him on the forehead.  
  
"Hey hey!" Ed said trying to push him away, "I never said that!"  
  
Edward slide to the other end of couch to evade Mustang, "I don't like you and you do not like me"  
  
"Really?" Roy said sliding right beside him, "You sure?"  
  
The teen nodded frantically, feeling a bit faint again.  
  
"You still have my jacket you know..." Roy pointed out.  
  
Ed threw it at the colonel and stood up, "I came here to give a report and-and YOU try making out with me on your couch! How can you act to calm!?"  
  
The 29 year old sat stunned, "Uhh... I undergo pressure everyday, I'm used to it"  
  
The blonde fumed, "USED TO IT? ARG! You're sick! A pervert! Per-vert!"  
  
Roy's face began to burn, "Hey-hey!"  
  
"Thank you very much, Taisa, but I think I'll hand in a written report for today! Goodbye!" Ed yelled and he slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Nani?" Roy questioned to himself still stunned.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
"Oi, Edward-kun. Is something wrong?" 1st lieutenant Hawkeye asked.  
  
The teen took deep breaths to try and relieve himself and smiled, "Nope! Taisa was just being his crazy old self!"  
  
Riza stared confused at the teen for a moment then returned to her paper work, "Did you give your report?"  
  
Ed shook his head, "I'll hand it in as a written report tomorrow. Thank you for the concern though!"  
  
"Hagane no" A deep voice said behind him as the door crept open, "Gomen nas-"  
  
A book hit the colonel harshly in the face by no one other then Edward, "Apology declined! Try again later! Much much later!"  
  
The teen ran out of the door, apologizing on his way out to Riza.  
  
Riza looked at the colonel, "Explanation?"  
  
Roy rubbed his face, "Maybe later..."  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Ed's feet tapped cautiously as he walked down the halls of Central's Military headquarters. 'Today,' he thought, 'was a really good day up until then, why did Taisa ruin just about everything?'  
  
He took in a deep sigh and stared up at the ceiling, "If Taisa follows me out here..." He whispered to himself, "I will pound his face in"  
  
The teen's feet scrapped across as his pace slowed, his face still a slight tinge of red, but he still couldn't help think about what had happened in the office.  
  
'How can so much start over one thing?' The teen groaned, 'Why is my life so confusing!'  
  
"Oi! Edward-kun!" A voice chimed, "Wanna see a new picture of Elysia? Isn't she so cuuuttee! !"  
  
"AH! Hughes-san! What are you-" Ed jumped as the picture was shoved into his face.  
  
"Look! She's eating ice cream in the park! I took her there on Sunday! She's such a little angel!" Hughes said in his usually happy-go-lucky tone.  
  
Ed gave a disgusted face, "Eh... sure..."  
  
"Ed! Hagane no!" Roy's voice rang down the halls.  
  
Ed froze and jumped behind Hughes, "Hide mee!!"  
  
Hughes looked back at the teen, "Colonel want to kill you for something?"  
  
The teen shook his head frantically, "Apologize"  
  
"What? Then let him apologize" Hughes said confused.  
  
"Ah, Maes! Have you seen Full Metal anywhere?" The 29 year old said as he approached.  
  
Edward gave the tell-and-die signal and Hughes replied smoothly, "No, why?"  
  
"Long story short, I crept him out" Roy said with a sigh.  
  
"Mini skirt story?" Maes said confused.  
  
Roy shook his head. Ed sat glued to the back of Hughes legs and as the lieutenant colonel moved the state alchemist hopped behind him to stay unseen as Mustang walked on, in search of him.  
  
When the colonel the was out of sight Ed collapsed on the floor, "I'm going to die if he comes by again"  
  
"What exactly happened last night?" Maes said still dying to find out the truth, "Mustang said that you fainted, you didn't see something scary again did you?"  
  
Ed shook his head, "It's probably best you don't find out... I don't want you to get any wrong impression"  
  
Hughes shrugged, "Whatever... I have to get back to work"  
  
"Ehh... Hughes? Do you know anywhere I could hide for awhile?" Ed asked before the lieutenant walked away.  
  
Maes smirked, "Sure!"  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
'Stupid Hughes... Stupid Taisa... Stupid locker... Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Ed groaned as he sat crammed inside a locker, of course he wouldn't be making such a big deal out of the matter but the of course this was Hughes locker so it was full of pictures of his wife and daughter and had extra pairs of clothing, "I'm going... to die..."  
  
Thoughts of escaping the closed square seeped into his mind but quickly demised when thoughts of Roy trying to kiss him and hug him or just overall love him.   
  
He shuddered and brought his arms closer to his face, "Freaking pervert..."  
  
There was still something though, something that disagreed with his feelings quite fully that he continued to ignore as he fiddled with the extra uniform he was sitting on.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
"Ahh..." Roy said sitting down with a sigh in the cafeteria, "That kids harder to find then I thought"  
  
"No luck?" Maes said trying to steal one of Mustang's bagels.  
  
"Iie... I thought he might be here in the cafeteria but I guess not. I mean we got here early seeing as they don't open up until 12 and close at 1 so I either Ed's not eating here or just not eating at all!"  
  
A small smirk crept across Hughes face, "I suppose so"  
  
A thought of Ed in the crammed space, of course, what was making the Lieutenant smirk, 'I wonder how he's holding out...'  
  
"Oi! Hughes! Watch where you're sticking that! You got cream cheese all over my jacket!" Roy fumed.  
  
"Whoops!" Hughes said with a laugh, "Gomen, gomen! Here let me clean that!"  
  
"Cluts!" Roy groaned as the lieutenant colonel knocked soup onto his lap, "Now I'm a mess! And I have a meeting this afternoon!"  
  
"Uhh.... Spare?" Hughes mumbled, "Don't you have a spare?"  
  
Roy shook his head, "I put it in the wash this morning at my house... Unfortunately... I-that machine is horrible.."  
  
Maes groaned, "Well then... Urg... You can wear my spare... That is if you want to go down a rank... for Today"  
  
Mustang shrugged, "As long as I don't look like a mess, I guess it's better.."  
  
Hughes stood up and smiled, "I'll go get it you stay here!"  
  
"You really expect me to change in front of all these people? Hughes! For crying out loud, I'm only wearing boxers and a white long sleeved shirt under this!"  
  
"What? I'm sure the girls won't mind!"  
  
Roy glared at him, "I'm coming regardless what you say and that's that"  
  
Hughes sighed, 'Well at least Ed will get a breather...'  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
"Soo... Hungry..." Ed groaned as he stayed curled up enough to not hurt himself in the locker.  
  
"I really think you should wait outside! I mean, it wouldn't hurt right?" A voice chimed outside.  
  
"Hughes... There's nothing to hide, I've seen you're locker before and it's full of pictures. I mean half the time you're trying to shove my face in it to try and get a better view of the one's in the back... Besides I need to get a towel, I have one in my locker so I can do that while I wait" A second voice exclaimed.  
  
"Ehh... Alright..." Hughes sighed giving up.  
  
Ed gulped as he heard the lock on the other side turn and click, attempting to pull the uniform from underneath him.  
  
One last click and...  
  
"OW!" Ed complained greatly as he tumbled out of the locker, "I didn't think that could get anymore painful!"  
  
"Ed?" Mustang said in shock, "What were you-WHY were you in there?"  
  
The teen gulped and looked up at the colonel, "Uhh... His idea!" He stated pointing at Hughes.  
  
"Hey! I was only helping!" Maes detested.  
  
Roy grasped his head in confusion, "Shut up!! I don't care what Ed was doing in Hughes locker and Hughes I don't care if you were hiding him! I just need a new uniform!"  
  
The two stopped yelling at each other, "Nani?"  
  
"I have a meeting soon! Nothing is as important as me getting to that meeting on time! Maes hand over the uniform so I can get changed"  
  
"Uhh... Hai!" Maes said taking the spare out and handing it to Roy.  
  
"Thank you" He mumbled and began getting changed.  
  
Ed stared up at him in complete shock, 'He doesn't care? Does that mean... YAY! Home freee!!'  
  
Hughes coughed then shrugged, walking out of the room, leaving only Ed and taisa...  
  
Roy sighed and looked down to see him staring up at him causing him to jump and try getting changed faster.  
  
Ed blinked in confusion then realized the angle he was and how he was looking and the colonel.  
  
Seeing Mustang blush and turn his back to the teen, Ed couldn't help but turn slightly red himself, standing up unsteadily.  
  
"Gomen... nasai" Ed said quietly staring at the ground.  
  
Roy brushed off Hughes uniform as soon as it was on properly, "Apology accepted..."  
  
The young alchemist sighed in relief, "I'll hand in the report as soon as possible..."  
  
"Good" Mustang muttered, opening the door, "Ja ne. I have a meeting to go to."  
  
SLAM  
  
Edward stood dazed, he had no idea why but he felt... Slightly rejected.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Japanese - English Vocab:  
  
Ja ne - See you  
  
Gomen (nasai) - I'm sorry  
  
Naze - Why  
  
Another semi-short chap! Please review and here's the title for the next chapter!   
  
Ed: Hagane no Rekinjutsushi  
  
Al: Chap. 3 - The gathering. Ed... Hughes-san, Riza, Breda and the other's are-  
  
AN: Trying to get the next episode preview feeling XDD Tis all! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Gathering

AN: OoOoOoOoOo means scene change and 'this' symbolizes thought. Oh! And Ariark! ; I tried to finished this ASAP but it took me awhile to do since I'm very busy with cosplay! Gah! only 20 or so days left!!   
  
oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo  
  
"Ahh! Riza-san!" Alphonse said with a bow, "Have you seen my brother anywhere?"  
  
The 1st lieutenant shook her head, "Iie... But I do believe he is somewhere in the building..."  
  
"Ah! Arigatou!" Al said quickly bowing before he ran off in search of Edward.  
  
Hawkeye sighed, "This is getting out of hand"  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
"What!? Are you saying the colonel's... gay?" Sergeant Major Fury asked in shock.  
  
"Come to think of it... He always has acted a little odd around certain men at times" Hughes stated profoundly.  
  
Havoc chewed on his cigarette, "This is absurd! Why would taisa go after someone half his age? I mean the kid really does hate him too! There's no reasoning!"  
  
"Please... Everyone, I called this small meeting to discuss how to deal with this not to be disgusted by the fact" Riza said calmly, "If we are to do something about this we should help the matter and not try to make it worse"  
  
"So..." Farman stated, "Are you suggesting we... Try to bring the two together?"  
  
A smirk formed on Riza's face, "Exactly... If we succeed we don't have to deal with anymore major fights and conflicts they remove us from our work"  
  
"Well, it's never really been that bad. I mean it sometimes provides a good show!" Havoc implied, "I say we just leave it as is"  
  
"And cause the two of them to run across the whole base playing hide and go seek? I don't see the point of just leaving it Havoc-chuui" Breda said harshly.  
  
Hughes sighed, "Well... What are we going to do about it then? We can't just shove them both into a room and expect them to get along or one of the two's going to be pounding on the door begging for sanctuary."  
  
"Set up a date" Riza said softly, "We'll set them up on a blind date"  
  
Hughes laughed, "That's something I've got to see!"  
  
Fury shook his head, "I have a feeling this is going to turn out bad... Sorry guys but I'm not going to talk part in it"  
  
"Suit yourself!" Maes said, still chuckling.  
  
"...so... Taisa really did say all of that stuff... Correct?" Havoc said leaning back on his chair, "Cause if he didn't I don't want to be blamed for any of it"  
  
"He told me the whole story straight to my face" Riza stated with her eyes closed.  
  
"I'm in then..." Havoc said with a sigh.  
  
"You know I'm up for it! Heck it'll be a bonus if Roy makes a fool of himself somewhere along the way!" Hughes said propping his feet up onto a desk.  
  
"Well, if it stops some trouble around here I'm in too" Breda added.  
  
Farman thought for a moment, "...Mine as well, nothing better to do"  
  
"Good! Let's start on the plans then!" Riza said pulling out a piece of paper.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Alphonse shouted down the hallways, "Where are you?"  
  
"Al!" Ed said running over to him, "You haven't seen Taisa anywhere have you?"  
  
Al shook his head, "Why?"  
  
"No reason! Say!" Ed motioned joyfully by clapping his hands together, "You don't think I could stay in you're armor for awhile, do you?"  
  
"Uhh... Why?" Alphonse asked before answering.  
  
Ed thought for a moment, "I... Well... Armstrong's trying to get me to drink milk so I thought it would be good if I could hide for awhile. Please Al? Pleeeaaaseee?"  
  
"Ehh... Okay, okay" Al said giving in, "But only for a little while, I do believe we have to pick up a mission before we leave..."  
  
Ed choked, "Mission? Aww... damn it! That means I have to go see Taisa again... Doesn't it?"  
  
Alphonse nodded with a sigh.  
  
"Alphonse-kun, Edward-kun!" Riza shouted running up beside them and handing Ed a letter, "Someone wanted me to give this to you, I believe it's an invitation of some sort."  
  
Ed blinked and took the letter, carefully reading what was inside and soon made his face flush red, 'Dear Edward-kun, I have seen you ever so often and feel drawn and compelled to you. You're golden eyes are like the stars among the heavens and you're long blonde hair, oh how beautiful it is swaying in the lightest winds. Please meet me at the Italian Diner on 6th street at 7 o'clock, dressed semi-formally. From, Your secret admirer'  
  
"A-a-a... Date? Someone wants to go on a-a da-te with me?" Ed choked, "This person sounds creepy..."  
  
Jean Havoc came up beside Hawkeye and whispered quietly enough for only her to hear, "I told we should've gone with the less cheesy one!"  
  
"Shh!" Hawkeye glared back, "He still needs to accept!"  
  
Ed thought for a moment, "Well it never said I couldn't bring anyone with me... I'll drag Al with me just in case"  
  
"WHAT! Nii-san! I don't want to go! What if it's-its some serial killing! Like Barry!" Al panicked.  
  
Ed gave Al a 'whatever' look and shrugged his shoulders, "So? That's why I'm bringing you along. It's not like you can die or anything"  
  
Riza coughed, "So you accept? I'll report it to you're admirer right away then"  
  
Ed looked at Riza confused, "O..kay then..."  
  
Havoc tried to hold in his laughter and walked off with Riza. Something was going on, and Ed did not like it.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
"So he accepted?" Hughes said with a grin.  
  
"Yup!" Havoc said with smirk, "That kid was freaked out though.... He still accepted!"  
  
Breda laughed, "See Farman! I told you stuff like that would only scare him!"  
  
"Shut up! I'm a poet, not a-a date set-upper" Farman shouted, embarrassed, coming up with words off the top of his head.  
  
Havoc laughed, "So who's going to give the other letter to Taisa?"  
  
"I will!" Hughes said standing up with a grin, "It would be best if a good friend of his can be there to support him"  
  
Riza sighed, "All right then lieutenant colonel... It's your job to get him to go..."  
  
Hughes laughed as he walked to the door, "I'm on my way!"  
  
Riza and the other officers in the room shook their head as he left, little did they know, Alphonse had been listening to the whole thing.  
  
"Why are you doing this!?!" Al screamed as he stumbled into the room a few seconds after Hughes had left.  
  
Everyone stared at the armored boy in shock.  
  
"Why are you doing this to Nii-san!?" He shouted again, determined to get an answer, "What happened last night!? What happened to Nii-san!?"  
  
Riza sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Okay, okay. I'll tell you if you quiet down and promise not to tell anyone else."  
  
"What if I don't keep that promise?" Al pressed on, just to make sure.  
  
Havoc yawned and all the officers in the room spoke in unison, "We'll tie you up"  
  
Al swallowed hard, "I-I promise then..."  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
"Oi, oi, oi! What's new Mustang?" Hughes said with a large grin as he approached the colonel's desk.  
  
"Hughes," Roy groaned, "If you're here to bug me about you wife and daughter again forget it!"  
  
"Hey! I never even thought about saying that! Though their both sooo wonderful, I have a letter to give you. A special someone wanted me to give it to you!" Maes said with a wink.  
  
Roy snatched the letter out of Hughes' hand and read it carefully, 'Dear Roy, I must say you are one of the most handsome men in the military, not to mention the most mature. I was wondering if you'd like to meet me at the Italian Diner on 6th street at seven o'clock, dressed semi-formally. Domo arigatou, Your secret admirer'.  
  
Roy blinked for a moment after reading it, "A date?"  
  
"It's been a long time since you've been on one right? I mean with all the top secret missions and studies and such." Hughes added.  
  
"I suppose..." Roy stood in thought, "Seven, eh? That's not to early... Or late... Whatever way you think of it..."  
  
"Well, it's 4 now isn't it?" Hughes mumbled.  
  
Roy nodded and sat back in his chair, fiddling with a pen, "I wonder who this 'secret admirer' is..."  
  
Hughes laughed, "We'll they told me not to tell! I'll be off now, and I'll give them good news of you coming. Oh! You don't mind if I tag along with you? Do you?"  
  
The colonel shrugged, "No, I don't mind to much... Just don't brag or bug me okay?"  
  
The lieutenant colonel nodded with a grin, "Alright, alright!"  
  
Havoc walked into the room, "Oi, Lieutenant colonel Hughes. Call on line 1."  
  
"Alright" Hughes said with a sigh and parted out the door, "Ja ne!"  
  
The colonel and 1st lieutenant sat/stood in silence for a moment.  
  
"So..." Havoc said with a cough, "You doing anything tonight?"  
  
"I have another date..." Roy said with an awkward smile, "You?"  
  
"Nothing..." Havoc said with a frown, "I don't think I'll be dating anytime soon since that incident with Armstrong's sister..."  
  
Roy nodded solemnly.  
  
"Umm... Wanna grab a quick coffee before work calls us back again?" Havoc said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Sure... That would be... Nice... I guess..." Mustang yawned.  
  
The 1st lieutenant seemed to perk up a bit, "Alright then! ...Umm... You know what, I'll just go grab some and bring it back here. See you in a bit Taisa"  
  
And with that he left, closing the door behind him and leaving the colonel alone... In his office, again.  
  
He took in a sigh, "Today is so weird..."   
  
Knock knock knock.  
  
"Come in..." The flame alchemist groaned.  
  
Tip tap tap. A blonde haired boy sat down on the couch again.  
  
"Oh! Full metal! I didn't expect to see you again so soon" Roy mumbled.  
  
"Shut up. I'm only here to ask for my next mission and then Al and I are off" Ed fumed, 'Can't tell him about the date...'  
  
"Oh? Leaving so soon to? Ah, that's what to expect of you I guess. You never do stay to long. So few rumors of the Philosopher's Stone, ne?"  
  
"Just shut up and get to the point. And don't try anything this time or I WILL use my fist as self defense."  
  
The colonel smirked, "Don't get me wrong but I do believe you were checking me out in the locker room earlier."  
  
A sea of red and pink washed across the fifteen year old's face, "I was not! You were just... Standing there"  
  
Roy chuckled, "Whatever... I have no current mission for you at the moment, so you'll have to stay in Central a little longer. Sorry" He added, sounding slightly sarcastic.  
  
"That's so not fair!" Edward groaned and hid his face in his hands, "You're here to torment me! Till my soul is destroyed and withered! You're heartless"  
  
Mustang blinked, "That's what you think of me?"  
  
Ed glared at him.  
  
Roy coughed into his hand, "Anyways... That's all... You're dismissed."  
  
The teen stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets grumbling on his way out, "Baka taisa.."  
  
As Ed walked out, guess what? Havoc just happens to come in, back with coffee.  
  
"Here you go, Taisa" He said quietly as he placed it on the colonel's desk and sitting down with his own cup on the couch, "Hagane no... Err.. Edward-kun just came in a few minutes ago, did he not?"  
  
Roy nodded taking a sip of coffee, "He wanted his new mission..."  
  
"...Taisa... Rumors have been going around... They're saying that you and Hagane no are... Well... ...are they true?" The 1st lieutenant spoke softly.  
  
The alchemist thought for a moment, "In a way... I suppose so..." He mumbled taking another sip, "Why did you want to know?"  
  
"Just curious..." Havoc whispered, staring into his coffee.  
  
Roy gave Havoc a suspicious glance then drank the rest of his coffee deeply.  
  
"Havoc-chuui!" Breda shouted slamming the door open, "We need you in the office right away!"  
  
Roy and Havoc starred wide eyed from the sudden noise.   
  
The smoking blonde sighed and stood up, "Alright, alright"  
  
oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo  
  
Gomen nasai for such a short chapter ; It took awhile and like I said above I was busy with cosplay and such. Life is a pain   
  
Japanese - English Vocab:  
  
Domo Arigatou - Thank you  
  
Baka - Stupid, Jerk, Moron, ect.  
  
Chuui - 1st lieutenant  
  
Ed: Hagane no Rekinjutsushi  
  
Al: Chap. 4 - Blind Date.   
  
Ed: A blindfold, microphone, and dinner. What kind of date is this?! 


	5. Chapter 4: Blind Date

AN: Aha! Another chapter! Did I leave you in suspense for long enough? Are you dying to know what's going to happen next? Well let me tell you;  
  
PREPARE FOR TEH CHEESYNESS! xD  
  
(Note: from the chap. before this one, anyone catch the little hint Havoc was giving? xD)  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Knock knock.  
  
"Come in..." The black haired alchemist mumbled, beginning to get awfully tired.  
  
"Hora hora!" Hughes shouted pressing a picture of his daughter into the colonel's face, "She's learning out to read! And so quickly! It makes me so proud!"  
  
Roy groaned and lowered his head closer to his paperwork, "Hughes... I'm busy enough today. I have a date later tonight along with many other things so please just leave me alone..."  
  
"The date! Right! I forgot to tell you we have to go through the back of the restaurant!" The lieutenant colonel exclaimed.  
  
"What? Why?" Roy mumbled, laying his head on his paperwork.  
  
Hughes shrugged, "Something to do with it being a surprise... Oh! We better head back to your place. You have to be there soon!"  
  
The alchemist smirked, cockily, "Well, as long as it gets me out of work early. This date seems like it'll be at least a little entertaining."  
  
oOoOoOoOoO  
  
"Niisan! Can't you change any faster?" Al shouted from outside.  
  
"No! I didn't know that I would be going on a date! How am I to find something like a 'suit' in my bag!?" Ed complained from the shut bathroom, "And auto-mail it's the kindest thing to material... Damn it! Another rip!"  
  
"Why don't you just buy a new suit or something?" Al suggested.  
  
"That could work." Ed mumbled, coming out of the washroom back in his usual wear.  
  
"30 minutes till you need to be there, hurry up" The little brother nagged.  
  
Ed tied his hair up in a ponytail quickly, and slipped his boots on, "Okay okay! Let's hurry then!"  
  
oOoOoOoOoO  
  
"Any luck, sir?" A man said standing outside a changing room.  
  
"No!" Ed groaned, "Still needs to be smaller!"  
  
"But it's the smallest size we carry! Are you sure you don't want to try the children wear?"  
  
"NO!" The chibi teen hissed.  
  
The man rubbed his forehead, "Well then I can't help you any further"  
  
"Fine! I'll just take this one!" Ed shouted with a glare as he stepped out of the small room. His pants fell far past his feet and the jacket and shirt fit him quite loosely.  
  
The young state alchemist threw his casual wear towards his brother and he rolled up the pant legs along with the sleeves. Sliding his feet into his boots afterward and tucking his silver watch into his pocket he handed the clerk a large amount of money.  
  
"That should be enough; I have to get going now so I'll pay for the wears now. Thank you!" Ed said quickly and he dashed off with a large suit of armor.  
  
The store clerk stood and shook as he gazed at the money.  
  
"That's four times as much as what he needed to pay..." The man mumbled quietly and slumped to the floor.  
  
oOoOoOoOoO  
  
"You know... You're really embarrassing me Hughes... Even in my own house." Roy said ungratefully, pressing his hand over his face.  
  
Hughes grinned, "Oh come on! You don't look that bad! Really! I mean you look like you could be a super model!"  
  
The flame alchemist twitched, "What?! No way. Not in a million years!!"  
  
His face lit up with a bright red and he slammed the door to his room.  
  
"I was just kidding!" Hughes said with a laugh.  
  
"Hughes! I do not take jokes lightly!" Roy growled from inside his room, stepping out a few minutes later, "I still feel like a dork doing this..."  
  
Maes laughed freely, "Hey, what you're wearing right now looks good! Very formal! Considering your casual is the military uniform"  
  
"Shut up Hughes..." The colonel said, shoving his gloves into his pockets, "This is good enough... Let's get going... I don't want to be late"  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" The lieutenant hummed, "By the way! Quick question! What to think of Ed? The little chibi?" He questioned quickly before the colonel got his jacket.  
  
"Why is everyone asking me this question or something similar to it? Is there something you're hiding?" Roy glared.  
  
"E-eh... No" Hughes said laughing nervously, "Just wondering..."  
  
"Well, If you must know... Hey wait a minute! You're not going to start any rumors are you? Because you do.." Roy glared, talking out his glove, "I will most definetly burn you till there's nothing left"  
  
Hughes gulped, "No, I have honor for my comrades Mustang. I won't start any rumors so just tell me. Pleeaasssee? It's to test a theory of mine."  
  
"...Well I assume Ed already told you everything today if he hid in YOUR locker."  
  
"Oh yes! That! ...Roy, I never thought you would go after kids. Haha! Actually I never thought you would do a lot of things!"  
  
"Shut up and let's go! The more you talk the more I'm tempted to burn you to the ground"  
  
"Alright alright!" The lieutenant colonel said in haste, handing the higher ranking officer his jacket.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
"Keshite rewrite shite! Kudaranai chou gensou wasureraru sonzaikan wo! Kishikaise rewrite shite! Imi no nai sousou mo kimi wo daso gendouryoku; Zenshinzenre wo... Kure yo.. Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"  
  
"Mustang quiet down! People on the street are looking at us funny!" Hughes mumbled embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, but we're in a car! And it has a radio! And songs are playing! And this song I particularly enjoy!" Roy stated, almost head banging to the music.  
  
"Out of the car! Out of the car! We're here! No more singing!" Maes pointed out.  
  
The colonel hoped out of the car and walked calmly to the back of the restaurant, "Well considering I'm not drunk yet Hughes, I feel.. Sort of... I don't know... Ditsy?"  
  
Maes stared at Mustang disgusted, "You so need a drink later tonight. All that coffee's getting to you"  
  
The alchemist shrugged and was about to enter the back.  
  
"Wait! Here you have to wear this!" Hughes instructed, "It's very important you do and it is also very important that you don't state you're name"  
  
"...A blind fold? No name? Anything else I should know?" Roy said looking very unpleased.  
  
"Nope!" Maes said tying up the blind fold, "Can you see anything?"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No... Maes listen-"  
  
"Good luck on your blind date!" The lieutenant said before he shoved Roy into the kitchen.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to find the right place to sit?" Roy mumbled as he stood blind in the kitchen.  
  
"Ahh.. You must be Roy! Right this way please!" A female... Probably a waitress said as she pulled him to the correct table.  
  
"Umm...."  
  
"You're menu's will with you in a short moment. I hope you can read brail!" She said sounding kind of cheeky.  
  
"Thank you" Roy said as he turned his back to the table.  
  
"You're finally here!" A female voice said impatiently.  
  
"Uhh... Yes sorry about that..." Roy replied.  
  
"Are you blind folded too? I can't see anything since my brother tied me up" The voice said, sounding slightly upset.  
  
"Yes... Yes I am... My best friend insisted that I wear it..."  
  
"...Can you read brail?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Can you tell me what's on the menu?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Umm... Soo... What do you like to do on your free time?"  
  
"Read magazines, books, study, hang out with friends... I don't get much free time though.." Roy stated solemnly.  
  
"Why not? What do you study?"  
  
"My job keeps me from doing things and I study alchemy, the braking down and-"  
  
"Reconstructing of matter... What's you're specialty in it?"  
  
"Fire"  
  
"Really? That's so interesting! My boss-err... Friend has a specialty in fire alchemy."  
  
"Hm? Are you an alchemist too?"  
  
"Why yes as a matter of fact. I'm quite famous around here."  
  
"What type of alchemist are you?"  
  
"Type? Uhh... Metal.. I guess... I can transmute just about anything into something I need if the situation is right"  
  
"Are you a state alchemist?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What's you're second name?"  
  
"Uhh... It's-"  
  
"You're menu's are here! Sorry for the wait!" The female waitress said cheekily, "Would you like anything to drink?"  
  
"Do you have any wine? I think a nice bottle would be wonderful" Roy said approvingly, "You don't mind to much do you?"  
  
"Ummm... Sure, wine is good." The unknown female's voice said quietly.  
  
"Ok I'll be getting it right away!" The waitress said as she walked of.  
  
"I think Ed's getting the hint, did you really need to drag me here for this?" The waitress groaned in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh come on, Winry. It's not that bad is it?" Alphonse said, beginning to feel distressed.  
  
"Well, I think the colonel is going to find out its Edward as his date soon. No matter how far the voice has changed." Riza said leaning on counter, "You better get back there soon, Winry"  
  
"Hai, hai" The female teen groaned as she picked up a bottle of wine and went back to the table.  
  
"Here's you wine!" Winry said, sounding perky while placing it on the table, "Anything else I can get you?  
  
Roy's fingers search the table for the wine and hit a hard flat object that stopped him from traveling any further across the table. His fingers scanned across the table and the smooth flat object until arm hit an other object sitting in front if him, which he soon picked up.  
  
"Umm... Miss could you tell me what this is?" The colonel asked casually.  
  
"That's just a... Skinny skinny Vase!" The mechanic rushed, "Is there anything else on the menu you would like? Huh? Huh?"  
  
"Uhh... Pasta and a salad is good... Umm... How about you?" He said as he turned his head back to his silent date.  
  
"Umm... Was it just me or did you voice change?" Edward said in his still feminine sounding voice.  
  
"Not that I no of..." Roy answered suspiciously.  
  
"You sound awfully familiar too..."  
  
"Ah! It's nothing! Really!" Winry insisted, "Just the wine speaking!"  
  
"Winry?"  
  
"Hai..?" She said nervously.  
  
The young alchemist removed his blind fold and gaped, "...Tai-sa...!! What the hell!? Winry did you set this up!?"  
  
The 29 year old military man removed his blind fold as well, as the supposedly waitress panicked, "Ah-ah-ah... Of course not! I had no idea that you two were going through some weird relationship till this morning, so Hughes-san and some others told me to drop by!"  
  
Roy and Ed twitched, "Hughes?"  
  
Giving each other an evil gleam that both stood up and walked calmly to the kitchen. Roy was placing his gloves on and Ed was stretching his auto-mail limb. When they reached the room the group of military personnel had fear strike into their hearts.  
  
Ed punched his metal hand into his real one, "So everyone here was involved?"  
  
Roy sighed, "And I thought my comrades had respect for there leader"  
  
The party backed up to the doors just as Roy snapped his fingers and created a barrier between the party and their only escape.  
  
"Some of you could have just asked calmly and act like mature adults about the situation but no... You have to do it the hard way and make us look like fools..."  
  
Ed yawned, "I'm actually kind of hungry... I think I'll head back to the hotel and deal with Al there. See you Taisa. Al!"  
  
The armor panicked and ran up to his brother, "Coming Niisan!"  
  
The group left in the kitchen watched them leave and as the door shut the colonel smirked evilly upon his new found pray.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Woo What Roy gonna dooo What's he gonna do? I think the next chapter might be the last... I'm not sure yet. Sorry for the long delay u.u  
  
Ed: Hagane no Rekinjutsushi  
  
Al: Chap. 5 - Blackmail  
  
Ed: And I know... What he really thinks... 


End file.
